


Observation is Key

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji wants to continue to observe Yuya’s movements, but finds himself being invited to ice skate with him. The only problem is Reiji has no idea how to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "This idea came to me very randomly. It pretty much started with thinking about how it’s starting to get colder and escalated to Reiji ice skating with Yuya."

Reiji never expected to find himself standing outside of an ice skating rink. However, today he took it upon himself to observe Yuya for more possible information. He wore the hoodie he used for some outings. Reiji didn’t want to be discovered by people who may recognize him.The gray haired boy calmly entered the building. It wasn’t hard for him to find his way to the rink. There were signs everywhere. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to find their way here.

As he came upon the rink, he spotted Yuya quickly. Next to the younger boy was the unusual boy with light blue hair. Reiji had decided some time ago that he needed to keep an eye on Sora’s actions due to his unknown origins, but for now would accept it due to the blue haired boy’s use to him. He began to approach their location. As he came closer, he picked up on some of their conversation. They were talking about their disappointment that someone else couldn’t join them.It was just casual conversation. However, he continued to listen in hopes to pick up on any important information said in passing. Not a single person could break this intense focus if they tried. He didn’t even realize that he was fairly close to the ice now.

Reiji soon began to simply stand there watching all of Yuya’s movements on the ice. Each move seemed to flow into the next. There was an unmistakable grace in it. He himself was never particularly interested in this sort of thing, but only a fool could not appreciate a good performance right in front of them. In his mesmerized state, he never noticed that the object of his interest was skating in his direction.

Luckily, it took him only a moment to register this fact in his mind. As the younger boy’s confusion started to show on his face, Reiji’s mind went through all possible questions and scenario’s to think of an adequate explanation. He soon thought himself to be prepared for any question the other boy would demand an answer to. However, the one question Reiji never considered is the very one the younger boy asked.

”Do you want to join us?” He was completely taken aback by this. Why would the other boy want him to join them? It made absolutely no sense. He was certain that he did not seem like the type to enjoy ice skating. One look at Yuya’s face showed that the younger boy was definitely serious. He desperately tried to find an excuse to turn him down other than the fact that he is unable to ice skate. This continued silence somehow led Yuya to that accurate conclusion before he asked a different question.

“Do you even know how to ice skate?”

”No. It was never necessary for me to do so.” There was no way for him to cover up the facts at this point without making an idiot of himself. It was a blunt answer, but the younger boy wasn’t too phased by it. In fact, Yuya’s eyes shone with determination. It was that very determination that makes him even more interesting.

”Come on, then! I’ll teach you how to do it.” Before he knew it, the younger boy was dragging him to a worker and picking out fitting ice skates. They soon were fastened tightly to his feet. He had no need to change clothes because he wore warm clothes anyway. After all the preparations were made, Yuya eagerly pulled him to the ice, but slowed down to let him actually get onto the frozen water. Reiji was forced to hold onto the other boy’s hand to keep his balance. He briefly noticed Sora was keeping away from them, choosing to skate in another area of the rink. However, his priority at the moment was trying to keep his balance.

It only took him twenty minutes of slipping and falling to skate decently enough to keep up with Yuya, but he obviously still had more to work on. Even so, he grasped onto the other boy’s hand once more. He tells himself that he wants to in case he loses his balance, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that was not the only reason. Both are gliding across the ice with little difficulty. Their movements began to slow as exauhstion took over. Soon, they came to a complete stop on the side of the rink.

Both boys stood for a moment, hands still connected. Yuya took notice of this and sheepishly took his own hand back while looking away. A slight flush was noticable on the other boy’s face, but Reiji dismissed it as standing here in this low temperature. All other thoughts were pushed aside quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, the gray haired boy took note of a flash of blue skating close to their location, but never approaching. Reiji found this to be quite unsettling. It was as if the light blue haired boy was a bird circling its prey. After a moment passed, Sora left his sight completely.

Before he could properly assess the situation, Reiji felt something push him from behind. He could feel all of his weight being pulled forward by gravity. Normally he’d be able to regain his footing with ease, but not being on dry, solid ground made this more of a challenge. Yuya moved forward in an attempt to catch him, but the weight of the older boy only proceeded to knock him off balance as well.

In the course of five seconds, Reiji managed to fall right on top of the younger boy. His first instinct was to look for the obvious perpetrator, but Sora was nowhere to be found. The gray haired boy was irritated, but upon looking down at Yuya, became lost in the other boys facial features. The younger boy wore a look of shock as blood rushed to his face. He should have started to push himself up, but every second was precious. He studied every angle of the boy’s face, every sound, and even every expression the other boy made. No detail was discarded.

It was only when Yuya himself tried to get up, that the older boy broke free of this trance. Reiji grabbed tightly onto the rail next to them and pulled himself and Yuya up with a bit of a struggle. Not even a knife could cut apart the silence that soon followed. Both tried to process what had just occured, but it was far too unexpected. Reiji couldn’t take this awkward silence anymore and opened his mouth to speak.

”I apologize for the trouble I’ve caused you.” He meant it too. Even if it was the blue haired boy that pushed him, Reiji should have regained his balance. At the very least, the older boy could have helped Yuya back onto his feet earlier than he did, especially after the other boy went to the effort to try and catch him. The younger boy’s eyes widened at the apology he was given.

”No, it’s fine. Nobody got hurt during the fall so you don’t have to be sorry.” Yuya recovered from his flustered state fairly quickly. The younger boy was quick to laugh off the situation, but from the tone of his voice, it was clear that Yuya was still somewhat embarrassed by the whole scenario. The younger boy got into a stance that showed he was ready to start skating again.

Reiji would have liked to stick around longer, but an annoying ring from his pocket decided otherwise. He pulled out the offending device in discontentment as he opened the message he received. He had a meeting in 25 minutes. Yuya seemed aware that the older boy most likely had to leave, but his expression was still full of disappointment. The gray haired boy did not want to do this to the younger boy, but that meeting was his job so he had no choice in the matter. Many opportunities could be lost by missing it and ruin his credibility.

”I’ll invite you again sometime. Maybe then you won’t be called away.” Yuya was a bit sad, but seemed to take it fairly well. Unexpectedly, the younger boy leaned over to place his lips over the other’s cheek. Reiji didn’t want it to end there, but he had to leave soon to prevent himself from being late. He managed to be on time, but not much was accomplished that day. The gray haired boy found himself caught up in thoughts of a certain red and green haired boy the entire time. The thought of seeing the younger boy again filled him with a joy he has rarely experienced.


End file.
